This invention relates to a large renewable energy source generator, more particularly it relates to a hybrid renewable energy source providing wind, hydroelectric, and photovoltaic electrical generation. A small backup generator is included, but the intent of the present invention is to provide immediate electrical energy using renewable sources of energy.
The last few years have seen large and varied calamities around the world: earthquakes in China, tsunamis in Southeast Asia, and floods in Bangladesh. The United States has not escaped natural or man-made disasters either. Examples include the near total Northeast blackout of 2003, the massive flooding by Katrina in 2005, and more recently the devastation of Ike in September of 2008.
Although all of these disasters have had different causes, and have affected different locales on different dates, what has remained constant is the need for electrical power immediately after the event for purifying water, medical supplies refrigeration, or food storage. Yet when the need for electrical power is greatest is often when the electrical grid is not functioning properly, or totally non-existent. Additionally, when these calamities create road blockages, repair crews have a tougher time repairing the electrical grid, and inaccessible regions can go weeks without a restoration of power. Basing emergency electrical power only upon traditional sources of energy, for example a portable gasoline fired generator, might be logistically impossible to deliver and re-supply in the immediate aftermath of catastrophic events. Furthermore, when a catastrophic event in ongoing, or occurs in a rain soaked, arid, or low-wind region, basing emergency electrical power output only upon a depletable energy source or only one source of renewable energy is not a wise decision. What is needed, then, is an easily deployable portable renewable electrical energy platform that allows for primarily the use of renewable energy power, but provide for a small backup generator, to generate and/or store electricity.
Others have seen the need for portable energy platforms, and especially portable renewable energy platforms. US Publication 20030057704 discloses a truck based mobile generator. No mention is given to a scenario when roads are blocked.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,125 discloses a portable wind and water generator. Solar power is not mentioned in this invention, which eliminates a major potential source of post-catastrophic energy for an emergency response generator, namely the sun.
GB Patent 2427003 discloses a hybrid wind turbine, with solar panels as an option. Portability to blocked areas is not addressed, nor can this invention rely upon hydroelectric power as a source of energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,015 discloses a solar wind turbine, in this case the sun is reflected off of mirrors and heats the air within an enclosure, and the rising hot air then turns a turbine. This invention, requiring a semi-permanent turbine fixture and a plurality of reflecting mirrors, while meeting its goal of pumping water in an emergency situation, will not adequately meet the energy needs of an emergency response generator, mainly because it is only operable during a sunny day.
WO 2006015850 discloses a combination wind and solar hybrid energy unit, with the solar panels mounted onto the blades. However, this design does not seem to be mobile, and again does not incorporate the allowance for water based electrical energy generation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,105,940 discloses a mobile wind and solar power system. As it is designed, it must be towed behind a vehicle on developed roads, no allowance is given for road blockages, nor can it use water power to develop electrical energy; this invention is more designed for a solitary person living off-grid in a windy or sunny area, or for a group of scientists conducting experiments in remote regions. Also, this patent's designers attempt to alleviate the high wind tipping forces attributed to the invention's side placed turbine and side expanding panels with large stabilizers, but these must presumably be very heavy to counter the tipping effect of high winds and therefore work against this invention's use as a rapidly deployable emergency response device.
US Publication 2008/0196758, and CA 2610507, each disclose massive hybrid generating stations. These are brought to one location, but are designed to be stationary thereafter. As with GB Patent 2427003, the portability extends to the transportation to the site: frequent human transportation of the unit between sites is not envisioned in either proposed invention. Also, neither of these two inventions includes hydroelectric power as a source of energy. Lastly, both of these inventions assume a stable and flat ground upon which the invention would reside, but in the case of many natural disasters, flat stable ground might simply be unavailable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,559,552 utilizes four sources of energy: rain, wind, wave, and solar. Although this is a hybrid renewable energy platform, it seems best designed to be used at sea or in a river where wave power can be gleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,600 discloses a multi-hybrid renewable energy platform, one that uses hydroelectric power, wind power, and solar radiation. This invention would not meet land based emergency response needs because it is designed to float on the ocean's surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,429 discloses a solar, wind, and water energy platform, but it is designed to be stationary, located near a building, and thus again does not meet the needs of a rapid response emergency generator.